


Always have, Always will

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Bisexual Dean, But also, Fluff, Gardener!Cas, Happy Ending, High School AU, King!Dean, M/M, Medieval AU, Reincarnation AU, Sam Ships It, Shipper!Sam, So much angst, Wild West AU, nerd!dean, popular!cas, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Prompt: "We only remember each other in alternating timelines so every lifetime we have to find one another and convince each other that we're soulmates but half the time I won't believe you and half the time you're already dating someone else"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This season is giving me all of the domestic feels. That is all. Proceed :)

King Dean sighed as he looked out of the window. This was his favorite place in the palace, simply for the mindless act of watching Castiel, the royal gardener, pluck apples from the tree.

He knew it was foolish, distateful even, to be completely head over heels for a worker of the palace, and if anyone were to ever find out, they would most likely begin to question his authority, but Dean didn't care.

It sounded insane, but Dean had memories. Memories of the two of them.

Rings engraved with words, Cas's tanned skin, nipping and sucking at every inch of it, legs tangled together, "more, more, more", a child with sandy hair and blue eyes, whispers of "I will love you forever," replied with, "Forever isn't long enough."

The King didn't know if it was fate trying to bring the two of them together, or maybe Dean was losing his mind. Either way, he knew one thing for sure.

He wanted Cas, badly.

 

 

It was a fair day in the palace. Dean had passed two new edicts, and hired a servant.

He felt accomplished and proud as he returned to his royal chambers.

His mouth suddenly went dry at the sight that awaited him.

Cas was sitting hesitantly on the edge of his bed. He looked rather nervous, and was picking at a spare string on the coverlet.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, his voice tight. His throat suddenly felt like sandpaper, the air too heavy, and his clothes felt too tight. 

Cas abruptly looked up in surprise, "You asked specifically for my presence here, my king."

He did? He couldn't remember requesting that. Maybe he really was losing his mind.

"Ahem, yes, I-I suppose I did." Dean took his spot next to Cas on the bed. Cas shifted uncomfortably at their proximity.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Cas cleared his throat.

"So.... You wished to see me, my king?"

"Yes, I, uh, asked you here to discuss your work performance."

Cas raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Is there something you are displeased with?"

"No! No, it's just uh...... I think it would be best for you to work less hours."

"Work less hours?" Cas's eyebrows raised even higher.

"Yes, less work, more leisure time for you. You've made me a very happy king, Castiel. I only hope to make you just as happy."

"Really?" Cas turned to look a him, blue eyes turning soft as they searched his own.

"Really." Dean replied. They held eye contact for an unreasonably long amount of time before Dean suddenly sprang up from the bed.

"That is all, Castiel. You may leave now if you wish."

He had his back turned to the other man so he didn't see the longing look on Castiel's face.

Dean heard the shifting sound of Cas getting up from his bed, and shivered as he felt the other man brush up against him.

Dean still had his eyes trained on a wall, avoiding Cas's eyes. He wasn't sure what he would do if he locked eyes with the other man again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see Cas suddenly stop at the door. His brain was screaming at Cas to leave before he did something incredibly irrational and inappropriate.

"Feel free to call me to your chambers, if you ever wish to...... talk again." Was Castiel flirting with him?

Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding after Cas left.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

 

 

King Dean gritted his teeth in frustration as he stared down at the royal gardens from his window.

Castiel was testing his boundaries, the little minx.

He was supposed to believe that Cas "just so happened" to wear a tighter-fitted tunic, make those faces when he wiped sweat off his brow, and made very suggestive positions as he worked?

Hell no. Cas knew what he was doing. He had to. He must have figured out Dean had been watching him for some time now, seeing as his actions reflected that.

Dean cursed and stepped out of Cas's line of sight, as suddenly the other man looked up at his window.

It could've just been the glare from the sun, but Dean could've sworn he saw Cas smirking up at him.

 

It was about 11:00 at night when the king heard a knock at his door.

He was reading a book, used to the sleepless nights by now. No matter if he took herbs for sleep, fucked away the energy, or even got knockout drunk, he never seemed to sleep for more than 3 hours.

Putting the book down on the table beside his bed, Dean shifted back into the pillows, grunting at the intrusion. "Come in."

Castiel crept into his room slowly, glancing behind himself to make sure no one saw him, before shutting the door quietly.

Dean swallowed, his breath whooshing out in surprise.

"What do you want, Castiel?"

Cas laid beside Dean, eyes flitting over his form.

"You."

Cas moved in for a kiss, but before he could press those delectable lips to Dean's, Dean moved back, kicking himself for denying himself of this pleasure.

"Cas, wait."

Cas moved back with a confused and hurt expression.

"Did I... Misread things?"

"No. I want this. God, you have no idea how much I want this. You just have to know something first."

After explaining the flashbacks, the rings, the child, everything, Dean sat back, taking a deep breath. Maybe Cas was having these flashbacks too.

But Cas didn't say anything. He simply sat back in his bed, squinting at him.

"What?" Dean asked, in confusion.

"Is this some sort of game?"

"What? No! Why would I lie about this?"

"It just doesn't make any sense to me. I'm sorry Dean. I don't think this was a good idea." Cas said with a frown, moving up out of his bed.

"Cas, wait." Dean felt his heart breaking as he watched Cas move towards his door.

The door closed shut with a resounding finality, shattering everything. Dean could feel hot, wet tears drip down his cheeks.

It was all over.

The next day, Cas resigned and left the palace without so much of a goodbye.

Dean went on to marry a queen from an allied neighboring country, and eventually time healed his broken heart.

He never quite moved on completely, though.

Dean never heard from Cas again. He didn't know whether the man married or had children. Every day he woke up wondering where he was, who he was with, whether he was happy.

It was torture.

He grew older and older, and soon enough, he got very sick.

The healer did all she could, but Dean knew it was only a matter of time before his death.

He died on a cold winters night, wife and children by his bedside, and his last thought was of a blue eyed angel pulling him far, far, away, out of his body.

 

 

It was a hot summer day when Castiel met the man.

He was outside the Roadhouse, drinking a cold beer, lost in thought, when he heard the soft "clip clop" of a horse's hooves clacking against the ground.

Two men stepped out of the carriage, one tall, and one shorter.

Castiel couldn't put his finger on it, but the shorter one looked very familiar.

Tall guy walked over to him after saying something to his partner, and Cas sat up with a grunt. He just wanted to relax today.

"Hi there, I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean," Sam gestured to his brother. "We just moved here, and we're a little lost. Be real nice if you could tell us where the nearest saloon is."

Cas took another sip of his beer. "You're looking at one."

"Oh! Well that's just great. Are you renting any rooms?"

"You'd have to speak to Ellen. She's in the front up there." Cas said, jerking his head over to where the opening of the Roadhouse was.

"Thanks!" Sam flashed him a smile as went inside the Roadhouse.

Dean moved by him to follow his brother, stopping to stare at Castiel for a second before going inside.

As the door clanged shut, Castiel shook his head, draining the last drop of his beer, wondering to himself.

"What're you lookin at?"

 

 

Cas had a dream that night about the man. No, not that kind of dream. More like a memory, really.

He saw visions of himself as a gardener, Dean as a king, them talking, flirting, almost kissing. 

He saw himself saying something to Dean, heartbreak shimmering in the man's green eyes.

He saw himself walking out the door, leaving the palace, going off to live alone in a tiny cottage with books and living the rest of his lonely life there, regret pulsing through him in waves at those few fateful words said to Dean that plagued him everyday.

He saw himself dying, slowly, painfully, without medical care to guide him through the process.

Castiel gasped as he jerked awake. His body was wracked with sobs and an uncontrollable shaking.

What the hell was that?

 

 

The Winchesters had been staying at the Roadhouse for a week now.

Sometimes when Cas was polishing a table or cleaning a glass, he would look over and see Dean chatting with one of the bartenders, Jo.

He wasn't sure what to make of the dreams. They were coming every night now. Always the same dream too, the king and the gardener, the heartbreak, and the death.

Cas desperately wanted to know if Dean felt it too, this strange bond between them, but he didn't exactly think that conversation would go over well.

"Oh, hello Dean, just asking, are you having weird flashbacks of us in your dreams too?"

Yeah, that wasn't gonna happen.

Maybe it was just because Dean was an extremely attractive man, so Castiel's mind was making up a scenario that they were together.

He doubted Dean felt the same, if his constant flirting with Jo was anything to go by.

Right now, in fact, Dean was leaning closer and closer to Jo, reaching out to playfully twirl a curl of her blonde hair around his finger. They kept glancing at each others lips, and it was starting to make Castiel feel a little sick.

He moved to go pick up their plates and glasses and froze for a second when Dean stopped his ministrations to look up at him.

"Heya, Cas, how's it goin buddy?"

Inside, Castiel bristled. He wasn't Dean's "buddy." They barely knew each other, and had talked maybe two or three times.

So then why did he feel so goddamn jealous when Jo raked her fingers through Dean's hair?

"Just here to pick up your plates."

"Oh." If Cas's eyes weren't deceiving him, he could've thought he saw disappointment in Dean's eyes.

Cas left them to continue their PDA while he went to go wash their dishes.

 

 

It was a dark, stormy night in Kansas when Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester became best friends.

Everyone had retired upstairs to their rooms to sleep through the storm, but Cas settled down on one of the chairs with a shot of whiskey, closing his eyes and thumping his feet on the ground to the beat of the jukebox.

"It's nice." Cas nearly fell out of his chair, spilling the whiskey all over his shirt as a gruff voice interrupted the calm.

Cursing to himself, Cas turned around to see who had made him ruin his favorite shirt, pausing momentarily as he saw a sheepish looking Dean.

"Oh shit man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Dean said, grabbing a handful of napkins and beginning to dab at the mess on Cas's shirt.

Cas scowled, and snatched the napkins to clean up himself. "You didn't scare me."

After cleaning up all of the mess, Cas realized the other man had been silent for a good 2 minutes while Cas cleaned himself up.

"What?" Cas muttered as he saw Dean staring at him.

"Why do you hate me?" Dean blurted out, surprising both of them.

Cas's eyebrow creased as he squinted at Dean, as though he was trying to read his mind.

"I don't hate you, Dean."

"Bullshit. You're always snapping at me. Don't think I don't notice."

It was silent for a long time, before Cas broke the silence.

"I don't hate you."

Dean looked up.

"I actually really quite like you. I'm not very good at..... talking to people. Pardon me if I'm stepping out of line here, but I would like to get to know you better."

The corner of Dean's mouth turned up slowly. "Yeah, I'd like that too, Cas."

They ended up talking until the sun came up. Dean talked endlessly about his love for his brother Sam, and in turn Castiel told Dean about his siblings. All 12 of them.

"Woah, your parents got busy." Dean joked, dodging the hit Cas playfully tried to land on his shoulder.

"You should show me some respect." Cas said.

Dean leaned forward on his elbows, a twinkle glimmering in his eyes. "What're you gonna do bout it?"

Their eyes raged in a battle of dominance, and the whole thing was strangely erotic. Cas's pants were suddenly too tight.

Dean abruptly shifted back, and the mood was broken.

Coughing awkwardly, Dean looked out of the window. "Wow, guess we talked all night."

Cas followed Dean's gaze and smiled. "That we did."

It was a dark, stormy night in Kansas when Castiel Novak fell in love with Dean Winchester, and suddenly everything made sense.

 

 

"You should talk to him." Cas was startled as a voice next to him whispered in his ear. He craned his neck to see none other than Sam Winchester.

"About what?" Cas mumbled as he continued to sort the alcohol in the bar from least aged to most aged.

"You know what. I've seen the way you look at him."

Sam knew? Oh god, who else knew? Did Ellen know? Did Jo know? Did they all know?

Perhaps sensing his internal freak out, Sam huffed, "Relax, no one else knows but me."

Cas sighed in relief. "I'm not gonna tell him. He likes Jo."

Sam shrugged and leaned against one of the wooden pillars. "Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he likes you."

"You don't know that."

"You're right. I don't. But how will you ever know if you don't try?"

Cas paused to think about it. Was he willing to risk Dean thinking of him as some sort of freak in exchange for what Cas only ever dreamed about?

The dreams. An idea suddenly sparked in Cas's mind. He knew exactly what he had to say. Dean probably had these dreams about them too.

Cas turned around to face Sam, and nodded enthusiastically. "You're right. I'm gonna go right now."

Sam smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. "That's the spirit."

As he began to move toward Dean, he realized the man already had company.

Slightly deterred, but not broken from his task, Cas continued to make his way over to Dean.

And then it happened.

Dean leaned in to kiss Jo.

Cas suddenly halted in his steps, and stared blankly for what seemed like hours.

His heart felt like it had been hit hard with a hammer.

Pushing back the tears that welled up in his eyes, he moved back to where Sam was still standing, ignoring the shocked expression on the other man's face.

"Cas, man, I'm so sorry, I genuinely thought-"

"Just forget about it." Cas whispered brokenly as he went to go wash the dishes.

Everything was over.

 

As he packed his belongings into the carriage, Cas tried his damnedest to ignore those desperate puppy eyes trying to plead with him.

"Cas, cmon, you don't have to go."

"I do, Sam. This is what's right for me." Cas muttered as the last item was put into the ride.

"Where are you even going?"

"Somewhere. Hopefully where it won't hurt so damn much."

Sam looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Just-tell Dean I hope he'll be happy. That's all I want for him. To be happy. Even if it's not with me."

When Sam told him the news of Cas's departure, Dean looked everywhere for the man, for years, to no avail.

The carriage left that afternoon, the man inside of it never seen again by Dean Winchester.

 

 

"Go talk to him!"

"No."

"Damnit Dean, you are such a pain in the ass sometimes."

Charlie Bradbury huffed as she glared at her best friend.

"I'm not gonna talk to him. Do you want me to die?" Dean said, picking at his french fries.

"You won't die, you drama queen."

Charlie dodged the fry that was thrown at her with ease.

"Castiel Milton is one of the most popular kids in school, if not the most popular. I would probably get laughed out of school if I asked him out."

"You don't know that." Charlie said, looking at him with sympathy.

"Maybe I don't, but it's a risk I'm not willing to take. I mean, look at me." Dean spread his arms out for inspection.

Charlie glanced up at down at the boy, taking in his worn out sneakers, jeans, batman t-shirt, and chunky glasses.

"Well...... Your wardrobe is unfortunate. But you yourself aren't bad at all. I can't really give you an accurate opinion though. Because y'now. Gay."

Dean rolled his eyes as he got up to throw away the rest of his lunch.

Lawrence High's cafeteria was buzzing with talk, as usual.

Dean not so discreetly risked a glance at Cas as he went back to sit down with Charlie at their table.

Cas was laughing at something Balthazar said, head thrown back with amusement. God, he was so beautiful.

"Romeo? Earth to Romeo?"

Dean shook his head out of the trance as he focused his intention on Charlie, who suddenly looked very excited.

"If you ever manage to stop being a stalker and talk to the guy, could you try to hook me up with Anna? I would be forever in debt."

Dean smirked as he playfully ruffled Charlie's scarlet hair. "Now who's the pain in the ass?"

"Shut up Winchester."

 

 

It was 7th period, and Dean was ready to go home and watch the new episode of Halt & Catch Fire he had missed.

Unfortunately, the period was dragging on, and Dean was ready to bang his head against his desk in frustration.

Mr. Crowley was droning on and on about the war of 1812, which was not helping his frustration at all.

In a moment of weakness, Dean glanced over where Cas was seated on the other side of the room.

The other boy was eagerly taking notes, hanging onto Crowley's every word. His fingers were gently gripping his ballpoint pen, and a little sliver of tongue was poking out of his mouth.

Cas looked especially beautiful today, wearing a blue shirt that brought out the color of his eyes and the pink in his lips.

"Winchester!"

Dean's head snapped back to the front of the room, where Crowley was crossing his arms, looking very pissed off.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop mooning over Mr. Milton and take some bloody notes!"

Dean blushed a bright red and sank down in his seat as the class snickered.

He sneaked a peek over at Cas who was staring at him in fascination.

The class went smoothly after that, and Dean tried to rush out to his car before anything else happened.

Before he could leave the building, he heard his name being called by a certain rough voice.

"Um, are you talking to me?" Dean asked in surprise, scratching his wrist absentmindedly.

"Yes. Who else would I be talking to?"

"Wha-um-w-w- what do you want to talk about?" Dean was internally cursing himself for his nervousness. He was fine with flirting when it came to girls, but with guys he was a total wreck.

"I saw you looking at me during Mr. Crowley's class today. Why?"

"I-uh-I-I-uhm-wasn't staring. I just looked."

Cas raised his eyebrows in amusement at the other boys awkwardness.

He playfully bumped Dean's shoulder as he walked past him to the door.

"I'll see you around Dean."

Oh fuck.

 

 

Dean Winchester had a secret.

He would be playing video games with Sam, or eating dinner, doing everyday activities, when suddenly he would get visions. Flashbacks.

It was always him and Cas, so close to being together, but something always driving them apart.

Being such a book nerd, Dean had a crazy theory that it was reincarnation. Cas and him were soulmates. It sounded impossible, but it was the only explanation that made sense.

Dropping his book bag by the door, Dean yelled out, "Mom, I'm home!"

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" Mary asked, kissing him on the forehead.

"Fine. Where's Sammy?"

Mary smiled, love in her eyes. "He's in his room."

Creeping silently to Sam's room, Dean slowly opened the door to where Sam was lounging on his bed, reading a book.

Abruptly, Dean jumped on the bed next to Sam, yelling a jovial, "HEY SAMMY."

The look on Sam's face was priceless. Pressing a hand to his heart, Sam panted, "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean fired back.

"So, how was school?" Dean asked, ruffling Sam's way too long hair.

"Fine. I have to finish this book by Sunday."

"Oh yeah, To kill a Mockingbird. Classic." Dean said, clucking his tongue.

"What about you? How was your day?" Sam asked, putting the book down.

"Good."

Sam's eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion, and Dean knew he was toast.

Now Dean considered himself a pretty good liar, always using his silver tongue to wrangle himself out of messes, but the one person who always saw through his bullshit was his brother.

"Cute girl? Guy?"

"Maybe." Dean mumbled, flushing scarlet red.

"Who is it?"

"Castiel Milton." The words came out quick and jumbled, so fast Dean was surprised Sam understood him at all.

Sam eyes widened. "You mean the guy you've been obsessing over since you were in 7th grade?"

"Okay, I am not obsessed. I have a little crush on him. There's a difference."

Sam snorted. "Little."

"Shut up."

"So what happened?" Sam asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

"I might've looked at him during history, and Mr. Crowley called out my ass in front of the entire class, and then before I could escape to my car, Cas talked to me and said some very vague things. That's all."

Sam made a sympathetic noise. "In front of everyone?"

"Yep." Dean sighed at the horrible memory.

"Well, what did Cas say?"

"He asked why I was staring at him, and me being me who's a total asshat in front of dudes, stuttered out the most bullshit answer I could think of, which was, "I wasn't staring. I just looked."

Sam visibly flinched, making Dean feel 1000x worse.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Dude, I was a wreck."

"What did he say after?"

Dean huffed, "He brushed my shoulder and said, "I'll see you around."

"Hm. Interesting."

"What?"

"Well, I'm just saying, it wouldn't be a big surprise to me if he happened to like you back."

"You think he likes me back?" Dean's eyebrows raised so far up his forehead, Sam was surprised they didn't disappear into his hairline.

"Maybe. I don't know Dean, you've barely ever talked to the guy."

"Yeah well, I don't think a guy like me would ever have a chance with a guy like him." Dean's face faltered.

"You're my awesome, protective older brother. Who wouldn't like you?"

Dean shrugged and then leaned in to affectionately pat Sam on the shoulder. "I gotta go do my homework."

Sam grabbed his book again and said, "See you at dinner."

Dean couldn't get Sam's words out of his head the rest of the day.

What if Sam was right, and Cas did like him?

 

 

The next day at school Dean was innocently talking to Charlie at his locker when suddenly Cas appeared with a smile on his face.

"Hello Dean."

Dean nearly choked on air when he saw the other boy and he quickly righted himself. "Hey Cas."

"I was just wondering if you had the notes from yesterday?"

"Ah, no, I'm sorry, I don't. I wasn't really paying attention."

If Cas was disappointed he didn't show it. "Oh well, that's fine. I'll see you in history."

As Dean and Charlie both watched Cas walked away, Charlie suddenly turned to him with wide eyes.

"Wait wait wait, hold on a minute here. I'm in your history class, and Cas was most definitely taking notes. He was probably the only person paying attention, in fact. So why the hell would he ask you for them?"

Dean shrugged in confusion.

"I don't know."

 

 

About a week later after the notes incident, Cas caught him after class again.

"Hello Dean."

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. He had been putting his books in his bag and getting ready to leave when the other boy scared him.

"Fuck Cas, warn a guy next time, okay?"

"My apologies. I did not realize you scared so easily."

Dean's face twisted with indignation, and he let out a snort. "I don't."

Cas tilted his head as if to say, "Really?"

Dean awkwardly cleared his throat. "Anyways, what did you come here for?"

Now it was Cas's turn to be awkward. "I would like to ask you out on a date. Friday night, 8:00, the old cinema on Maple street."

Dean's heart hammered in his chest, and the part of his brain that wasn't in shock was surprised at Cas's bluntness.

"I-I-u-uh, you-you want to-okay." Dean was gonna need a glass of water after this, judging by how much his voice was cracking.

Cas did that stupid adorable head tilt thing again. "So... is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, absolutely 100% yes." Dean seriously wanted to punch himself in the face at his enthusiasm. God, way to make him think you're a stalker.

Cas's face suddenly lit up like the Northern Lights, and oh shit, if Dean's heart wasn't already threatening to jump out of his chest, that was the final straw.

"Great. Thank you Dean. This has made me very happy. You make me very happy."

As they said goodbye and Dean got in his impala, he belatedly realized his hands were shaking with excitement.

Everything felt like it was coming together.

 

 

Friday night came, and Dean was nervously standing outside of the cinema, breath making puffs of air from the cold.

His mind kept telling him that Cas was making all of this up, just to pull some stupid prank on him. The rational part of his brain disagreed, Cas was a nice guy, he wouldn't do something like that.

One thing was for sure, he wished Cas would show up soon.

When he had told his mom he was going on a date, she helped him pick out an outfit, and gushed all night about how, "My baby is all grown up."

Sam had merely smirked when Dean told him he was going out with Cas, and said, "Good luck. No banging on the first date."

Dean rolled his eyes at that one.

7:58. Dean knew it was irrational to worry. Cas wasn't technically late yet. It wasn't his fault Dean had left earlier than he had to, and ended up pacing outside for 10 minutes.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Dean startled when he heard a faint, "Dean?" come from beside him.

"Cas" Dean whispered as he looked the other boy up and down. He was wearing a suit with a trench coat thrown over the top of the outfit. It made Dean feel horribly underdressed in his dad's old leather jacket and jeans.

Cas suddenly flashed a grin, throwing Dean's stomach for a loop. "You know, this adds further proof to my theory that you scare easily."

As they both let out a laugh, Dean lightheartedly said, "Dumbass."

"Shall we go in? It's rather cold out here, as I guess you could infer from my dress wear." Cas said, looking down at his outfit.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed."

They went in and immediately let out a breath of relief at the warmth of the theater.

The theater was almost completely empty, giving it an incredibly creepy vibe. In a way, it was also exhilarating.

Dean paid for the popcorn with his money, insisting to Cas that, "You were the one who asked me out in the first place and paid for the tickets, the least I can do is pay for this, alright?"

The cinema only showed black and white movies, and the one they decided on was one of Dean's old favorites, King Creole.

Cas had never seen it before, and when he questioned Dean about whether he would mind watching it again, Dean shrugged and said, "Nah, I love this movie. I could see it 10 times and not get bored."

Like something out of a romantic comedy, their hands occasionally brushed when reaching for the popcorn, and no matter how many times it happened, it never failed to make Dean's heart race like a galloping horse.

Along with the hand touching, there was also the fact that their knees kept bumping against each other, and Dean tried discreetly to gauge Cas's reaction whether to the film, or the date, Dean didn't know. All he knew was that he was probably paying more attention to Cas than the movie.

Halfway through the film, Cas leaned over and put his head on Dean's shoulder, and oh fuck, his heart was going to give out by the end of the night.

Cas snuggled closer to Dean, eyes never leaving the screen, and Dean couldn't concentrate on the movie or Elvis, all he could think about was how he could feel Cas's lips slightly brushing onto his neck, and it was making him incredibly distracted.

The movie ended, and the theater was closing soon, leaving Dean and Cas to mull around outside in the front of the building.

"So" Cas started, eyes meeting with Dean's, both of them standing in front of each other, like the start of a wild west shootout.

"So" Dean said back, wondering when his life turned into a chick-flick.

Cas let out a deep sigh as his eyes turned desperate. "Would you hate me if I said I really wanted to kiss you right now?"

Dean let out a broken sounding, "Please" and met Cas halfway through the gap.

The kiss wasn't perfect. It was sloppy, and tasted like artificial butter, but it was everything Dean wanted and more.

And then the most strange thing happened. When their lips collided, a bright light suddenly emanated from their both of mouths, fusing together in the kiss, and oh god, it felt like he was whole again.

They broke apart from the kiss to breathe as they stared wide eyed at each other in shock.

Memories flooded back into Cas's mind, of desperate longing for Dean, his Dean, the heartbreak and tragedy whenever it didn't work out, all of their lifetimes together suddenly appearing in his head, making him remember.

"Do you-do you remember?"

His sentence was cut short by a tearful, "Oh, Dean." and was pulled into another desperate kiss, like they had no time to waste, even though it was the opposite now.

All they had now was time.

 

 

5 years later

 

 

"Babe, have you seen the wineglasses?"

"In the back of the trunk, with the silverware."

"This is why I married you." Dean let out a light laugh as he kissed the top of his husband's head.

Husband. Finally. They had tied the knot last year, and it still felt like they were in the honeymoon stage.

After their first kiss at the cinema, apparently their memories fused together, causing both of them to remember every lifetime, like the missing piece of a puzzle.

Needless to say, it had been jarring to suddenly have thousands of years worth of memories in a teenagers body. I mean, it wasn't like they could go to a doctor for that.

But they had each other, and that was the most important thing.

They ended up dating all throughout the rest of high school, and Dean proposed his senior year of college.

Compared to their memories, marriage felt like a weak link for them, but Dean wanted them to be bonded in every possible way. 

Cas accepted, of course.

Now they were moving into a new house near their old town, to be able to help out Sam and Jess with the twins.

Dean couldn't remember a time in all of his lives that he was so happy.

As they flopped down on their new couch, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's midsection and nuzzled just under his chin.

"Dean Winchester, I love you. I always have, and I always will."

"God, when did we turn into a cliche?" Dean laughed as Cas playfully swatted him on the shoulder.

"Ass. Don't ruin the moment."

"Well, Castiel Novak-Milton-Winchester. I love you too."

Always have and always will.


End file.
